Within Reach
by NearKunn
Summary: Shion and Naruto, little bit of dirty thouhts, but no lemon. Enjoy! XD possibly not suitable for young children.


**Within Reach**

Beside her window the young priestess sat looking into the cloudy night outside her temple. She sighed thinking about how long it's been since she has seen the one man who was always on her mind. She remembered his blonde hair and orange clothes. Not many Shinobi wore such bright clothing all the time. He was truly and interesting character. And he had changed her character as well.

It has been two years since she last saw him. He was a shinobi after all and had his missions to attend to. He also had that dream of his but she always wished. She wished every night that one day he would at least come to visit her. Even if only for a short while.

She let her now excessively long blonde hair down and closed her eyes. She slid out of her kimono and into something she could sleep in. It was early for bed, but she told them she was tired. After she went to bed was the only time she ever had a moment of peace to herself, to think, or dream.

For a priestess she spent a lot of her time daydreaming alone in her room. Late at night and early in the morning she would think about what she'd do if he ever did show up for a visit. She spoke in whispers to the air saying what she wanted to say to him. She came up with crazy situations to meet him. She'd get so caught up in her dream she'd be wandering aimlessly in her room not knowing what time it was until she finally managed a glimpse at her clock. Her daydreams were most defiantly the happiest thing in her life and it depressed her when she had to come back to reality.

She opened her eyes and looked outside again watching the night and seeing the storm clouds rolling in. "Why is it…that seeing him, even if it's just a dream is the only thing that makes me feel happy?" She asked herself quietly. She wished again as she did every night that he would come soon. Even if by mistake, or only for a moment. She wanted to see him and she didn't care if she was being selfish. "I wish to see Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered closing her eyes again and entering a new daydream.

A knock on her door woke her from a dream and brought her back to reality. No Naruto. "Shion-sama?" One of her servants asked through the door. She must be new because Shion could not recognize her voice.

The priestess got up from her bed feeling the cold day air hit her. She put on her house shoes and a robe before walking towards her door. She noticed that the storm hadn't lit up last night, but seemed to get worse. Shion opened her door and let in the servants that were so keen on cleaning her room.

"Good morning Shion-sama." One of the older ones greeted standing before her. "We did not wake you; however, we received some guests last night." Shion's heart skipped a beat but she placed a hand over her chest and silently told herself to calm down. "There are four of them, and we took them to a room last night."

"Who were they?" Shion asked sounding more anxious then she wanted to.

"Um…well." She gave her mistress a curious look but decided to answer. "Kakashi Hatake…Sai…Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki…" Shion was out the door before the maid finished saying his name. "Shion-sama!" Shion was heading for the guestroom but she didn't even have to go that far she saw him standing just down the hall. He was looking the other way and for a moment she lost her nerve. She felt this urge to hide and in the end she gave in to it. She went back round the corner and hid.

"I can't do it." She thought. "I can't face him." She turned and went quickly back to her room and shut everyone out for the day.

It was evening and she hadn't opened her door all day despite the efforts of her servants. She spent the whole time pacing back and forth thinking of reasons why she should and shouldn't leave her room and face the man she can't get out of her head. There was another knock at the door. "I said I wasn't opening the door and that's final!" Shion said to whoever it was out there this time. They seemed to give up because no one said anything or tried knocking again so she sighed and turned away from the door only to fall backwards in shock.

"Jeez Shion, you don't have to yell." Naruto said catching her before she hit the ground. She felt herself blush and after he set her on her feet she pushed him away and turned to look in any direction he wasn't.

"You shouldn't go sneaking through people's windows, Naruto!" Shion said sounding annoyed and happy all at once.

"Nice to see you too." He replied smiling. "Anyway, if you didn't want me coming in through the window, you should answer the door when I knock." He argued moving into her line of sight so she had to look at him.

"Well since I didn't answer the door maybe I didn't want you in my room! Did you ever think of that?!" She yelled.

"Well, we stopped by since we were in the neighborhood, the least you could've done was leave your room long enough to say 'hello.'"

"Hello! Now Goodbye!" She opened her door to let him out but he shut it on her without leaving.

"I'm not ready to leave yet." He said. "Anyway…why are you acting like such a brat?" He asked.

"I am a brat remember." She reminded him that he'd called her that once. "Why are you acting so stupid?" She asked.

"I am stupid remember." He replied reminding her that she'd called him that once and stepping forward. She stepped back until she trapped herself. Her back to the door and him before her.

"So you admit it?" She asked feeling almost breathless with him so close. With him for once within her reach.

Naruto sighed and gave up for now. He walked back towards the window. "Fine I'll leave you alone for now. But this isn't over…" He said but stopped when she grabbed his jacket pulling him back and off balance so that he fell over. He caught himself just before he fell on top of her but now however she was laying on the floor below him and her robe had opened.

Underneath the robe she wore a blue nightgown the same shade as his eyes. The skinny sleeve fell from her shoulder revealing more bare skin to the shinobi the even before. The gown was short and her leg and most of her thigh was exposed at any normal time. However when she fell back her gown slid up and in the position she was in now her bikini light pink underwear shown for him to see.

Naruto took a large intake of breath closed his eyes blushed and jumped off any away from the priestess. "I'm so sorry Shion! I didn't mean…" He continued to defend himself eyes shut tight. Shion on the other hand even though she was more embarrassed then she'd even been stood up fixed her gown then her robe and walked over slapping Naruto in the head. "Ow."

"Calm down it's fine." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had her robe on again, but this time it was open and her gown and more skin then most girls willingly show to him showing. "Thank you for visiting, but now we know why we don't come in through a girl's window don't we?" She asked but she wasn't looking at him.

"Yea." He agreed but he was looking at her, and couldn't look away. His eyes traveled down her chest to find her breasts not very well restricted within the gown. And it might have just been him, who thought that, but it was very humid outside and inside yet her nipples were plainly hard. Maybe that might just be the gown that she's wearing but he knew a lot about girls and…well…y'know.

And it was the same with that tightness he was felling in his pants. He didn't even know when he'd gotten it. However he decided it was around the time he got to see a lot more of this girl then usual. "Sit down." She said looking at him now.

"Huh?" He asked.

"If you're not going to leave then at least sit down." She said taking a seat on her bed.

He stood there feeling uncomfortable for a moment but she signed for him to have a seat next to her. He searched her face but there was no sign of her being at all uncomfortable, so he tried to shrug it off and took a seat. He sat feeling awkward unable to get previous events out of his mind.

"So why of a sudden have you decided to come for a visit?" She asked looking like she didn't care really either way. Of course beneath the exterior act she was jumping for joy and actually very excited that he was here.

"Well…" He thought for a moment and as was the custom with Naruto really did forget the previous events. "We were on a mission in the area and we were heading back. Of course, Kakashi-sensei had used a little too much chakra, so we stopped for a while. Sakura-chan then reminded us that we weren't far from here and I asked if we could drop by. And that's why we came here." He answered.

"Interesting." She said with a sigh.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Uninteresting and boring Priestess stuff. I guess nothing as interesting as what **you** could be doing. You are a shinobi after all." She hinted even though she knew it'd go over his head. He wasn't the brightest and flirting was futile.

"I guess not." He agreed. "Things have been very…exciting lately."

"See." She said.

"Oh! I hear from some of your guards that you're always going to bed early and waking up late." He said. Naruto has always been the type of person who could just blurt something out like that.

"So?" She asked warily.

"What are you always doing?" He asked. "Locking yourself in your room at night." He didn't seem to know what exactly he was asking.

Shion laughed at him. "Honestly Naruto." She commented. He was always so oblivious. It was kind of funny.

"What?" He asked making a face.

"Nothing." She said with a smile. "C'mere." She brought him to the window and made him look out with her. "Look at the moon." She said.

The moon was full tonight and brighter then usual. It filled the whole temple area with light and if they looked down they'd see even guards looking up and watching the bright orb with reverence. "It's so simple to loose yourself to the beauty of something. To forget the time and wake up wandering what happened to that beauty. To have it so far from reach and yet so loveable." She said.

"So you like watching the moon?" He asked.

"Do you think the moon is pretty Naruto?" She asked.

"Um…yea, of course I do." He answered.

"Would you love it if it was something you could actually touch? Something within reach?" She asked.

"I love the moon already, no matter how far way it is from me here. I could always look at it. And I could see it anytime I want in my mind." He replied with a sweet smile. His face was illuminated by the pale blue light of the moon and his eyes shone. It was a sweet picture and something admirable in Shion's book for years to come.

"Then I'll leave it at that for now." She said laying her head on his shoulder enjoying the feel she had now. "And I'll let you know when you're just a little closer within my reach." She added.

He wandered what she was talking about and would've asked to if she had not fallen asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and put her to bed covering her up. He smiled at her before he left through the window landing softly on the ground below. He walked quiet back to his room wandering if his feelings would ever reach her. If she would ever catch the meaning behinds his words of the moon. If she'd ever find out that those words were meant for her and not the moon.

He guessed not and smiled again. "I'll just let her know when she's a little more within my reach." He said to himself before going to bed that night.

**NearKunn: And so the next day Naruto left for home. And they both continued with unspoken feelings in their hearts. Of course, we're not sure how long that will last. Naruto is a bit of a big-mouth. Hope ya'll liked! No lemon for this one. -_-**

**Shikamaru: So…what the hell?**

**Naruto: idk, I think it has something to do with Friday.**

**Sasuke:?_? What the hell are you talking about?**

**Naruto: Y'know, Friday.**

***flashback***

_**NearKunn: I am now going to go watch the Naruto Shippuden movies! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Naruto: *eating ramen* Have fun with that.**_

_**Sasuke: *reading* Have at it.**_

_**Shikamaru: *doesn't care* Knock yourself out. Literally.**_

***flashback end***

**Sasuke & Shikamaru: O.O Oh, right...*sighs***

**NearKunn: Merry Christmas Everybody! XDDD**


End file.
